Fletching
by A Wordsmith
Summary: During Harry and Ron's trip to see Aragog, many centaurs saw this as a threat to their lands. Harry is left with a hole an inch wide in his arm and he's not quite sure what to do with it.


The Forbidden Forest, Harry thought, had definitely earned its name.

They were only a few minutes in, enough to not see the lights from the castle. But Harry was pretty sure that the forest ate lights for breakfast because there was none inside. The only thing able to light their path were two weak lumos, and even they were dim.

The trees were enormously tall, like the tallest tower of Hogwarts. Vines and other plants crept up the trunks like snakes, winding carefully around branches. The ground was covered in dark brambles and bushes, though the path was relatively clear. Old hoofprints were embedded in the dirt, covered by paw prints and rodent feet. It appeared to be a busy path.

The moon was dark, only half-full and straining to break through the leaves and branches of the trees. It failed every time.

Ron was looking around, aiming his wand at the ground to avoid tripping for both of them. Harry kept his forward so they could see what was coming. More than once, the hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up, and he could imagine eyes peering down on him from above, black and red with sickening hunger.

He hoped he was just imagining them.

"Wait- Harry," Ron said. His voice a bit higher than usual, shaking. He already hated following the spiders - but now he was scared of something.

"What?" Harry turned toward him. Ron's face was pale and drawn.

"The spiders we've been following - they're gone. I don't know where."

Harry's eyes widened. He pointed his wand at the ground in front of them and saw nothing but dead leaves and dirt. No spiders. There wasn't even tracks for them, just blank dirt scuffed by their own shoes.

Panic rose like a storm. "Come on. They must've turned a few feet back or something - I bet they're on a different path." Harry took several steps backward, scanning the ground. He didn't see them.

Ron's voice was just as shaky as Harry's was. "That must be right."

And he was - partially.

Only five or so feet back, the spiders reappeared, still in the eery straight line trekking through the Forbidden Forest. Some were even walking over each other, a single-minded need to go deeper into the forest. It was beyond creepy. Harry couldn't have been more relieved that they weren't bigger; that would be nightmares just waiting to happen.

"Where are they going?"

Harry froze. The spiders at the front of the line dipped underneath a high root in the ground and _disappeared_.

Ron froze as well. "They went underground?"

Harry's breath picked up in his chest. But they can't follow them there. The hole was about the size of his fist, and even some of the spiders were having trouble fitting inside. There was no way two twelve-year-olds could. It was impossible.

So how were they going to save Hermione now?

"Er- Ron," Harry said, roughs hints of plans swimming behind his eyes. "I think we could trace them? Like, see where they're going from here, and just walk above ground to it?"

"Or we could go back?" Ron suggested hopefully. Harry glared at him.

Ron raised his hands in surrender. "I know, I know. So, which way does the path lead?"

Harry knelt by the hole, avoiding the spiders as best he could. One still crawled over his shoe and he shuddered. "It look likes it just goes straight, I think," he called back to Ron. "Maybe they just go here to avoid predators?"

Ron nodded. "That's gotta be it."

Harry stood up, brushing a light cover of dirt from his pants. He wiped his hands on his trousers, palms sweaty. "Okay, then. Let's go do this."

Ron grumbled softly. "Hermione, you better see what I'm doing for you. _Spiders_ , I swear." Harry laughed, but it was a bit more forced than he was used to.

They started to walk straight from the spiders, tracing a line with their feet. Lumos out, the path was in pretty much the same direction as they were going, which was very useful. Harry would see the forest get darker in front of them, and hoped beyond hope that that was where Aragog was. He didn't want to be in this forest anymore.

But they had only walked a few minutes worth when they were stopped again.

There was something blocking their path. Harry tensed, fearing the worst, but it was a man.

Or something that looked like a man.

He was rather pretty to see. Long black hair that ended nearly at his chest hung free in the slight wind. His skin was a dark tan, with heavy muscles visible everywhere. He was shirtless, with a quiver of arrows slung over his back. Large blue eyes glittered from his face, white teeth set in a snarl.

But that was only the part that looked human. From the waist down, skin slid fluidly into fur, and he was a gleaming black stallion. His hooves were enormous, nearly the size of Harry's entire hand. His tail was pitch black and twitching.

Both boys froze in terror. They hadn't thought about meeting anything in the woods, especially not one armed and not looking friendly. Harry knew the red sparks spell and that was about it. Lockhart was a terrible teacher.

"Centaur!" Ron hissed to Harry. His voice was high and breathy, terrified.

"I think I can see that, thanks," Harry said back. He slowly palmed his wand behind his back. He recognized this centaur from his first year, though this time, he seemed a bit more hostile.

"Are you Bane?"

The centaur - Bane, Harry was certain - bared his teeth and tightened his grip on an enormous bow. It must have been at least four feet tall, the wood dark. The edges were carved with designs of stars, but the bow looked like it could fire an arrow straight through a tree. Harry gulped.

"You are trespassing on centaur lands." Bane said, voice deep and smooth, much more human than he looked. His eyes were narrowed.

Harry's eyes were wide. "Okay, we'll be getting off right away, no ne-"

"This is wizard land." Ron interrupted, eyes narrowed.

Harry balked, whipping around to stare at him. "Ron, you idiot, shut up-"

"No, this is wizard land. It's Hogwarts land. Not yours," Ron said. But his self-assured tone died to a 'meep' as Bane stepped closer. His face whitened as the centaur stood over him, nearly seven feet tall.

"This is our land, little wizard." Bane's voice was harsher now; rough and cruel. "Do not forget that." In one fluid motion, he reached back and grabbed an arrow from his quiver. With practiced ease, he strung it on the bow and pointed it toward Ron's feet.

"Of course it is. We're leaving now, aren't we Ron?" Harry growled, swiping a grip on Ron's arm. They were both shaking.

He wouldn't budge, though that seemed to be more from fear than anything else.

Harry drew his wand. He was going to hex Ron to London and back if he didn't move-

Bane reared wildly, hooves whipping through the air. "You threaten me?" He barked. He took aim and released the string.

Harry blinked.

There was a blinding pain in his right arm.

Then the world swam to black.

* * *

 **Er, hello? It's me!**

 **So this is a very,** _ **very**_ **short chapter, but I really couldn't extend it any further. No extra scenes could be added. Think of it as a prolog or something. The chapters will get longer.**

 **SO! Anyway! Here is the first chapter of Fletching!**

 **I'm very excited for this story because, unlike in Stinging Nettles, I get to dive into politics and an already-made Harry, though I will make him my own. I've got something planned that I hope you will enjoy!**

 **So, anyway, I have a thing I want to do. There are four centaurs with names in this series and only two with personalities. Bane and Firenze. So I'm calling on you to make me centaurs! I could always make some myself but I thought you might enjoy it. Just like a name, appearance, and a small personality. That's it!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Frost OUT!**


End file.
